The invention relates to automobile engine cooling systems using liquid as a coolant and comprising a radiator, a coolant pump, an coolant level compensating tank, a heating element of an engine de-aerating system and various automatic control and connecting elements.
Proposals have been made to include bubble traps in liquid cooling system (see German examined specification No. 2,615,728 and German unexamined specification No. 2,615,729). They are integrated in the control or thermostat valve. They are however far too high up in relation to the coolant pump and do not have any large-volume settling space in which the coolant flow speed may be reduced so that air bubbles are absorbed.